


Stark's Son

by Luna_Morning_Star



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Harry Potter, F/M, Fake Character Death, Grief/Mourning, Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Post-Avengers (2012), Powerful Harry, Scars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Morning_Star/pseuds/Luna_Morning_Star
Summary: The Avengers were watching a movie when Tony and Pepper receive a shocking call.Summary sucks, I know, I know.Don't knock it 'till you try it.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Tony Stark, Harry Potter/Thor (Marvel), Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Comments: 111
Kudos: 468





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own shit!

It was a month after the Battle of New York. Clint, Natasha, Steve, Bruce, Pepper, and Rhodey were spread out all over the living room watching a movie. Thor was scavenging the kitchen for Pop-Tarts and only half paying attention. Tony had been buried in his lab for days only coming out for two meals a day, something was bothering him but none of the other Avengers could figure it out.

* * *

"Miss Potts, you have an incoming video call from the UK on your personal phone," JARVIS said, pausing their movie for them, much to the chagrin of Clint and Natasha who were really getting into Die Hard.

"Put it on the big screen JARVIS, and get Tony up here." She replied, standing up and edging closer to the TV.

"Sir doesn't want to come up, he says, 'Go away, leave me alone,'" 

"Tell Tony that  _ he's _ calling," Was all she said as the call finally came through. A young man with inky black hair and soft pink lips came onto the screen. His face seemed rather gaunt and he had dark bags under his eyes which shone like emeralds. He had blood running from his hairline down the left side of his face and a deep gash on his right cheek, yet he couldn't have been more than 16.

"Hey, Mum," The unnamed (boy - man - they weren't sure) said, his voice soft. The Avengers looked at each other wondering how they didn't know Pepper had a son

"Don't you 'Hey, Mum' me! Do you have any idea how worried I was about you?! When you said you were going on the run you promised you would call on the first and fifteenth of each month! It's the second of may and we haven't heard from you since March 15th! And not to ment..."

"Mum! I'm sorry! We got captured and then we had to rob a bank and then a whole bunch of other things and... Who are they?"

"If you had called you would already know, Harry. These are the Avengers, they're superheroes that work with your dad."

"Oh, it's nice to meet you all, good to see you Uncle Platypus."

"You too Harry. Where are y--"

"HARRY!" Tony yelled as he bursting out of the elevator, "Why haven't you called? What's with the blood? Where are you?"

"Dad, stop, I can't answer all that at once and I don't have much time. It's happening. Its the final battle. He's here." He lowered his voice again, and his eyes darted around. He then looked back down at his watch, "I only have 10 minutes left." The now named Harry took a fortifying breath, "I have to go to him, so many people have already died, enough is enough. More than fifty on our side confirmed already and we have only been fighting for seven hours."

"Harry, no! You don't have to do this, you're only 17, let the grown-ups fight this war--"

"Dad, the grown-ups aren't enough, we're losing and this is our only hope, it has to be me."

"Harry, sweetheart, please don't do this. We can't lose you!" Pepper and Tony looked distraught and this Harry person, who seemed to be their son looked so guilty, "Please just come home!" Pepper pleaded.

"I'm sorry Mum, Dad, but I have to do what I can this is the only way things will work out."

"What about you?!" The Avengers were shocked to hear Stark so worried about another human being, "This sounds too much like goodbye if you do this you're grounded for life!" Tony yelled at the screen.

"I'm sorry, I love you both, Dad you can have my Firebolt and cloak," All the others in the room had questioning looks at the word Firebolt, "Mum, please look after Hedwig and keep my photo album, thank you so much for being my parents when my own couldn't. Goodbye." A tear ran down the young man's face.

"HARRY! NO!" Both Tony and Pepper screamed as he ended the call. The two froze.

"JARVIS show me the video feed from the drone we have in the Forbidden Forest."

"Yes sir, the audio might be patchy because the ambient magic, the drone won't even be able to go to the school."

"That's fine," Tony snapped, "Just show me my son!"

"Yes sir." A feed came up onto the screen as they watched some pale, snake-like man, or monster really, standing in a clearing in front of many people holding sticks and wearing black clothes that looked to be from a long time ago. A woman stood just behind him to his right, she had a slightly deranged look on her face as he said,

"I thought he would come," It was quiet and he sounded mildly disappointed. The figure turned and started to walk to what looked like his forces before he froze and turned once more. The boy, Harry, walked into the clearing so he was standing just 8 feet away from the disfigured man.

"Harry?! No! What are you doing here?!" Yelled some huge man off to the side before he was silenced by one of those sticks with a soft beam of pale blue light. The man's lips kept moving but no more sound came out.

"Harry Potter," The pale man said, "The Boy-Who-Lived. Come to die." He spoke rather softly as he raised his own knobbly stick. " _ AVADA KEDAVRA!" _

"NO!" screamed Tony, Pepper, and Rhodey, as bright green light flooded the clearing. Then, just as quickly as it had come, the light was gone, and all the Avengers, Pepper, and Rhodey watched in horror as Harry fell to the ground. Dead. Pepper fell to her knees, sobbing, as Tony stumbled backwards, away from the screen where he had just watched his son's death until he fell into an armchair. He rasped out, "JARVIS cut the feed, I can't watch anymore." Before he too started to sob.

* * *

The Avengers headed into the kitchen where they could still watch over their friends but left the three to their privacy in their shared grief.

"What just happened?" Clint asked in a hushed tone.

"I'm not fully sure," Answered Steve, "I think we just watched Tony and Pepper watch their son's death."

"I didn't even know they had a kid, or that they were together." Commented Bruce, in a stunned voice.

"Neither did I, and I worked for Stark and spied on him for months," Natasha put in.

A rough voice came from the main living area. "That was my son. Harry James Potter-Stark, I adopted him when he was 10. He's 17 and he's a wizard who has been chased by that madman you just saw since he was born. He has magic, and goes to a magic school in Scotland, and he's been fighting in a war that started long before he was born and ended when he was one, only to start again when he was 15. He's a self-sacrificing idiot--" "Just like his father," Pepper put in with a watery chuckle before fresh tears started running down her face. "Yes, he's a self-sacrificing idiot who just let himself be murdered as a way to help end this war." Tony began to sob.

Rhodey stood up and went to hold Pepper, before turning to the Avengers, "And now he's gone" 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a filler so that we see how injured Harry got in the battle and introduce the Sirius/Severus pairing. Also, according to the all-powerful Luna Morning-Star (moi) the battle didn't just end because Voldemort died because how realistic is that? It gives more time after FfD's death for Harry to get hurt which is good bc I start this chapter with him waking up from a small coma (Not a spoiler if it's on the same page)
> 
> Shout out to my first Kudos and Comment  
> K=Marine59  
> C=Mokkun
> 
> Ta for now Darlings  
> LMS

Harry looked up at the all too familiar ceiling of the Hospital Wing. He felt so tired and his limbs felt like they were filled with sand. He tried to sit up but the most he could do was turn his head from side to side. On his right, he saw a sleeping Sirius and Snape, and on his left, he saw Madame Pomfrey coming towards him.

"Mr Potter, it's good to see you awake." She said, also waking up the two men sleeping next to him.

"Harry! You're awake! How are you, pup?" Sirius asked, jumping up from his seat and enveloped Harry in a tight hug.

"Mr Black, as happy as I'm sure you are about Mr Potter's newfound wakefulness you need to let go so I can check him over," Interceded Madame Pomfrey, "How are you, Mr Potter? Are you in any pain?"

"I--" Harry stopped as Professor Snape helped him drink a cup of water, "Thank you, I'm ok. My limbs are heavy and my chest is a bit sore but other than that I'm perfectly fine."

"You are not _perfectly fine_ Mr Potter," Snape cut in, "You had a list of injuries that are reason to keep you here in bed for at least another week, not to mention the fact that you have been in a coma for the past six days."

"You're absolutely right Professor Snape, and now that you're awake Mr Potter I can tell you of your injuries," Said Madame Pomfrey with a glint in her eyes that promised he wouldn't be going anywhere soon, "In fact why don't you read you're own diagnostic test while I gather some potions for you." She passed over a sheet of parchment to Harry.

* * *

 ** Name:  ** Harry James Potter 17

 ** Age:  ** 17

 ** Current Injuries/Illnesses:  **

Suppressed pneumonia

Fractured humerus (right)-fall

Sprained wrist (left)-fall

5 bruised ribs-fall and blasting curse

3 broken ribs-blasting curse

Punctured lung-blasting curse

Ruptured spleen-fall and blasting curse

Shattered femur (left)-blasting curse

Infected lacerations (back, chest, legs)-multiple cutting curses and whip

Lacerations (back, chest, legs)-multiple cutting curses and whip

Major concussion-wall

Burns (hands, arms, legs, back)-fiendfyre

Minor cuts-glass and debris

Torn extensor tendon (left elbow)

Twisted ankle (right)

* * *

"Wow," Harry said after reading, "That's a bit much" Madame Pomfrey who had just re-entered the room looked at him like he was mad as Sirius and Snape finished reading.

"A BIT!" Sirius yelled, "A BIT?! HARRY, YOU COULD HAVE DIED FROM ALL THIS!"

"I have to agree with Sirius," Snape added

"Great, now drink this Mr Potter," Madame Pomfrey said, shoving a sickly green potion under his nose, "This will clear your pneumonia right up but it will leave you feeling like you're really drunk." Harry knocked back the potion before he started to stumble out some words,

"Wait - I'm tired - I need to - Dad - Wow these sheets are insanely white - patronussss - ~ _Daaaaaad~_ " Before he passed out.

"Was it just me or did he switch to Parseltongue at the end of Patronus and that last word?" Snape asked the room at large.

"He did, Sev, I wonder what he was trying to say," Sirius answered.

"No idea, now out of my Hospital Wing!" Madame Pomfrey exclaims before herding the two men out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ik it was super short 547 words  
> If it ever happens I'll be offering for other writers to write the smutty bits bc I can't.
> 
> *Don't read this bit if you don't want minor spoilers*
> 
> Next chapter: Harry escapes Madame Pomfrey and her Hospital Wing, he goes to New York, We get too see a little bit about Tony's grief and the dynamic of Avenger tower
> 
> You're ok to read again
> 
> The next chapter is probably really short too, sorry in advance
> 
> Current Poll (if you put two votes i'll count both)
> 
> A Harry/Clint : 5  
> B Harry/Steve : 2  
> C Harry/Thor : 6  
> D Harry/Bruce : 2  
> Harry/Loki : 1
> 
> Lisaly75: I'm not sure about the MOD yet so I put you're vote down for C but I'll take it off if Harry isn't MOD. I also put all 4 of your votes.
> 
> Also I called Voldemort FfD earlier because his name means Flight from Death
> 
> Ta for now Darlings  
> LMS


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Father & Son reunited.
> 
> Poll closed. Thor Wins!!!

_ Padfoot, _

_ Sorry, I left without telling you but I have something really important to do. I needed to leave and I couldn't let anyone stop me. I will get in touch as soon as I can. I need to get away from the Wizarding World, maybe Britain altogether. _

_ Love you, _

_ Harry _

_ P.S. I can tell somethings going on between you and Professor Snape. I don't mind, I'm glad you'll finally get to be happy again. Let him know I'll threaten him about hurting my family when I get back. _

_ P.P.S. Please tell Madame Pomfrey that I know not to use magic until I'm fully healed and that when I woke up earlier I was only on a Pain-Relief Potion and am not healed for anything but the pneumonia. _

_ P.P.P.S Am I the first person to ever escape your Hospital Wing? _

"Sev! Harry's gone! Wake up!" Sirius bellowed as he finished the note.

"Wake up?" Asked a groggy Severus as he sat up from his slumped position on his chair.

"Harry's gone! He left"

"He left?"

"And he wasn't. Even. Fully. Healed!"

"He wasn't fully healed?"

"Are you a parrot?"

"Am I a-- I take offence to that" Madame Pomfrey bustled in as if summoned by any change in volume in her Hospital Wing.

"Why are you shouting, Mr Black? Mr Potter needs his sle--" She stopped and took in the empty bed, the worried look in Sirius' eyes, and the piece of parchment in his hand. " He left? How could he just up and leave?! Mr Potter is the first person to escape my Hospital Wing in over 50 years, and he was still injured!!!"

"You've both said he wasn't fully healed yet but I fell asleep early yesterday and have a feeling that I missed something," Severus interjected before she could continue her tirade.

"Yes, while he was in the coma I couldn't use any magic to heal him as it could have damaged his magical core, so I could only use muggle methods of healing. He's off who knows where, in a lot of pain, I'm not even sure how he got out of here without using magic, his right ankle was twisted and his left femur shattered."

"He must have had an accomplice!" Said Sirius, looking way too proud of himself for knowing such a 'big' word.

"Then, in that case, his escape doesn't count. He was either kidnapped or rescued depending on who you ask, but no one escapes my Hospital Wing. Now that he's gone you two might as well leave too, there's no reason to stay." Madame Pomfrey concluded before walking back to her office in the back.

"Sev, what if something happens to him because he's hurt?" Sirius asked, burying his face into Severus' chest.

"He's a strong man, whether I want to admit of not, he'll be fine as long as he doesn't use magic until he's healed. Even he's not that stupid, he'll get in contact and it will all be okay." He spoke softly as he slowly pulled Sirius out the door.

* * *

"Harry, are you sure about this?"

"Yes, Hermione, I'll be fine. I already called the airline, so it'll be easy to get on the flight despite my crutches."

"But, you're still hurt Harry, what about when you land in New York? How are you going to get home without you're Dad finding out yet?"

"I asked JARVIS to send Happy to collect me when I called him. Apparently Happy agreed to keep my arrival quiet from my dad. He didn't want to be the one to tell him I'm alive and deal with the extra insane version of my dad. But honestly, I'll be fine. I have to go now though."

"Very well, but keep in touch and let me know when you get to the Tower."

"Of course, 'Mione. Thank you for helping me escape Pomfrey. Bye, little sister."

"I'm older than you!" She shouted at the injured boy's back as he left towards the lift(elevator) to security. As the doors closed he threw her a shit-eating grin and slight wave of his hand.

* * *

Meanwhile

* * *

For the first time in just over a week, Tony was seen on the communal floor. Even though he was practically invisible because of the multiple blankets he had piled on top of him. All the others looked on worriedly as he didn't move or eat. The only people that could possibly cheer him up were Rhodey and Clint, one of which was drowning in their own grief and the other was en route from a mission in the UK.

* * *

Harry was not enjoying his flight. His leg was throbbing like crazy, and his side ached, and his wrist, ankle, and arm kept sending shooting pain throughout his body. That, and he was being observed. At first, he thought it was one of his friend's following or the ministry, but it was a muggle. The man across the aisle had been watching him avidly the whole time. He had short dirty blonde hair and was dressed in a plain black t-shirt and cargo pants. Definitely not a wizard. Not even a muggle-born. He acted as if he carried a weapon, but not a wand. Eventually, Harry got fed up, and, ever the Gryffindork, motioned for the man to come over. The man looked shocked but ultimately walked over, albeit guardedly.

"Can I help you with something, mate? Because you've been watching me for the past seven hours."

"I've seen you before."

"And that's reason to be creepy?"

"I wasn't being creepy. I was trying to figure out how I met you."

"By staring at me? Honestly, you should have just asked, 'Do I know you from somewhere?' as most people do."

"I had to make sure you weren't a threat first."

"Which agency do you work for then?"

"How did you come up with that? Actually, what's your name?" Clint asked as he put a knife against Harry's side.

"Well first, you said threat, no civilian says threat. Second, you carry yourself like military, so I assume you were honourably discharged--"

"Why honourably?"

"Because you need a permit to transport weapons on a commercial flight and another permit to carry them on your person on a flight. You have at least five concealed weapons on you right now. In most cases you have to work for one of those American agencies in order to get those permits, you wouldn't have been able to join if it was a dishonourable discharge."

"How do you know all this? And you never gave me your name?"

"My dad is in the same 'industry', I'm actually going to see him now. Haven't seen him in person for over a year now."

"I will figure out who you are. How'd you get these injuries? Where you attacked?" Harry seemingly looked him up and down as if deciding whether or not to tell him. He shrugged and ended up grimacing.

"Car crash funnily enough."

"Somehow I don't believe you," Clint said with a raised eyebrow.

"Somehow, I'm not inclined to tell you the truth, especially with that knife in my side. On an already broken rib, might I add."

"Sorry, but it's not moving until you tell me who you are."

"Well I'm not doing that, I want to see the look on your face when you realise who I am. It's not much of a prank but it's still funny."

"How old are you kid? 15?"

"Don't bring up my height or you will somehow find yourself with pink hair in a few days. As for my age, I'm 17."

"That seems a bit too young to know about all this. But I'll let it slide." The blade that had been waiting next to Harry disappeared. "So you're a prankster, tell me more."

* * *

After they landed Clint lost the nameless teen in the crowd. He stuck around for another twenty minutes after he got outside but couldn't find the boy. He went to get his motorcycle from the parking lot.

He thought about the mystery teen his whole drive back to the Tower. Once he got up to the communal floor he was surprised to see everyone waiting for him, including Tony, who was probably still grieving.

"Were you all waiting for me?" He asked bringing the attention onto himself from their various entertainment devices, and Thor's pop tarts.

"Well, yes," Answered Bruce as he went back to his crossword, "you were due back twenty minutes ago."

"Sorry, I was looking for someone at the airport."

"Who?" Asked Steve.

"This kid I sat next to on the flight. He was really injured, from a car crash, so he says."

"What else?" Asked Natasha.

"He knew I was an agent, not by name but by reading my body. The kid seems to be almost a genius and a prankster." Clint answered with a grin.

"I hope this mystery child did not give you any new ideas, Friend Clint." Said Thor with a smile.

"As a matter of fact he di--"

"Sorry to interrupt, Mister Barton, but there's a visitor in the elevator for Sir."

"Is it Security Breach (Fury)?" Tony asked, his voice hoarse with disuse.

"No, Sir,"

"Then why are you letting them up, I thought I said no visitors."

"Sorry, Sir, but I have been overridden." All the Avengers jumped up, prepared to fight whoever came through the door while Tony made it completely impossible to see him. The doors opened and a familiar teen came out on crutches.

"'Sup, Mystery Agent," he said with a grin.

"What are you doing here?" Clint asked, "Didn't you leave the airport before me?"

"Yup, I had to have Happy stop at a pharmacy for some morphine."

"You're high?!" Clint asked incredulously. That didn't fit the profile of the teen he'd met on the flight.

"No, I'm severely injured and it's prescribed, did you miss that part of our conversation and my appearance?"

"Clint, d--" Natasha started.

"So you're name's Clint," He teen said with a crooked grin as he shoved one of his hands into his pocket. Natasha ignored him.

"Clint, do you know who that is?"

"No..."

"That's Stark's son, Stark's dead son." Those words dawned on Clint as shock took over his entire being. He was broken out of his stupor by a camera flash and a maniacal cackle. The now renamed Harry was doubled laughing and wheezing at the same time before he straightened up with a wince. He did a right turn and went to the kitchen.

"How are you alive? We saw you get hit by that green magic laser." Bruce said.

"Magic laser. That's the best I've heard yet," Harry said wiping at his eyes. "And let's just say I'm really  _ really  _ special." As he opened multiple cupboards. "JARVIS, where are my pop tarts?"

"They are in the possession of Mister Odinson right now, Master Harry." The emerald eyes seemed to be filled with rage as he "walked" up to Thor. He used his left hand to hold onto both of his crutches as he placed his right fist over his heart.

"It's an honour to meet you, Prince Thor." He said with a bow at the waist.

"You may rise, young seiðr," Thor said.

"Great," Harry said, with a smile, before angrily snatching the pop tart box from Thor's grip and returning to sit in a bar stool.

"We thought your kind had been eradicated 350 years ago," Thor said.

"No, the witch burnings just made us hide. I doubt even the all-seer would have been able to find us."

"Excuse me, but how are we supposed to believe your really the boy we saw die?" Steve interrupted.

"We could always ask Dad," Harry said as if it was obvious. "Honestly, Capsicle, it's like there is no other option but to drag me to Fury and have him interrogate me." Clint looked sheepish as if that was what he'd been about to suggest.

"Yeah, definitely Tony's kid," Bruce said with a smile. He went over and shook Tony awake.

"Is the visitor gone?" He asked.

"I sure hope not," Harry said from his seat in the kitchen. Tony's eyes narrowed as he summoned one of his gauntlets and pointed it at the boy.

"What was on the front of the first letter you received?" Tony asked, eyes hard.

Harry's eyes widened and then narrowed, "Dick move, Dad. Mr H Potter, The Cupboard Under the Stairs, Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey." Tony dropped the gauntlet. "Expect a pink iron man suit for that, once I can use my magic again," Harry grumbled as he was swept into his dad's arms.

"Harry," Tony said as he buried his face in the ink-black hair. "You have to be the one to tell your mom you're alive."

"What?!" Harry asked, twisting to face his dad. Horror etched onto his face. "I thought you liked me alive?"

"Yes, but I _also_ like being me alive, therefore I'm not the one telling your mom,"

"This should honestly be considered child endangerment," Harry said as his dad hugged against his chest again and let out a watery chuckle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being gone so long. Had major writers block on this piece.
> 
> Ta for now Darlings.


	4. Chapter 4

After multiple rounds of crying from the small family, the three of them and the Avengers all gathered on the couch, basking in each other's presence and their own unanswered questions. Clint was wondering how the boy from the call was the fellow prankster he'd met on his flight. Steve was also curious as to the seemingly two different people he's met. Thor was actually thinking about why the young man smelled like his niece's magic and how young he is to have sustained those injuries. There was silent contemplation until Clint couldn't take it anymore.

"I have questions," He said, "And you will answer them, or else." He finished, trying to be menacing, but failing entirely and breaking into a fit of giggles.

"On one condition," Harry replied in a kinda dark voice.

"Aaaaaand what would that be?" Clint asked with a single, raised eyebrow.

"You have to go all the way to the kitchen and..."

"And what?"

"Get me my morphine," Harry finished.

"Are you in more pain?" Pepper asked worriedly, releasing the hold she had on him.

"No Mum, but I was warned not to skip doses," Harry explained as Clint returned. Harry took one of the individually packaged syringes out and injected it into his thigh. "Now, Q&A time."

"You said there was a war. Explain." Clint says as soon as Harry was done talking.

"Wow, you just jumped right in there, okay. I'm a wizard. In the British Wizarding World, there has been a war going on for many years. It was stared by a madman that wanted blood purity. With wizards born from muggle(non-magical) parents registered or imprisoned or executed. During the first half of this war, close to the end, there was a prophecy spoken. The prophecy spoke of the one that would be able to defeat him. At the time though the prophecy child was just that, a child. Anyway, the madman tried to kill the baby and failed. He ended up defeating himself. Then, three years ago he made a comeback, triggering the second half of the war. That all came to a head about a week ago though, when he was killed by his own spell. That was what happened the day we 'met'. Other questions?"

"We saw you get hit with a green beam of magic, and then keel over. Dead." Natasha said bluntly. Pepper and Tony tightened their grip on their son as he replied.

"That's not a question."

"How are you alive right now? Were you faking it?" She amended.

"I'm not entirely sure, I know that I died. But how I came back is a different situation, one that I intend to research."

"I have a question," Bruce said, "Why? Why did  _ you _ , a seventeen-year-old let yourself be killed by that monster, better yet, why did it 'have to be you'?"

"It had to be me because I am that prophecy child. And the reason I  _ let _ him kill me takes entirely too long to explain. On that note I'm going to bed, I've been awake for the past 28 hours and am running solely on morphine." Everyone moved to help him to his room. But he waved them off as he positioned his crutches under his arms*. "I'm not invalid I can get to the elevator and to my room. Speaking of which, Dad, am I still on the 99th?"

"Yes, and you're not going alone. You just admitted to being exhausted and only supported by drugs and crutches, take someone with you." Harry heaved a sigh.

"Come on then, Your Highness, we're going for a walk." Thor sent a glance at Tony before following the short young man to the elevator, swiping the box of pop-levator. As they waited for the doors to close Harry tried to make conversation. "So, which flavour did you grab?"

"Chocolate chip," Thor said grinning. Harry beamed back at him.

"Have you had the S'mores one yet?" Thor shook his head. "Well, I know what we're doing tomo--" He was cut off by the elevator doors closing as the two went up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I mean underarm crutches, I hate forearm crutches.
> 
> Sorry I was gone so long. Any chapter ideas? leave them in the comments.
> 
> It is Thor/Harry but not now, I'm going to age Harry a bit.
> 
> Ta for now Darlings,  
> LMS


	5. Interlude With Apricots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We discover MODness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been gone so long. I've had this planned for a while but wasn't sure how to put it in words.
> 
> Ta for now Darlings!  
> LMS

"You've had weeks to find me a weakness of the Avengers. All this time and the only thing you have is apricots. Apricots?! We are HYDRA! Strong! And yet, all you can tell me, is that one of the Avengers is allergic to apricots," He finished softly, disappointment lacing his voice, "Very well. Ward! Get  _ apricot  _ into the Avengers fridge, and soon. Hail HYDRA!"

"Hail HYDRA!"

* * *

The Avengers were in a meeting with Fury being briefed about a potential mission. Harry was talking to his mum as he danced around the kitchen, his body and magic fully healed, but preferring to cook the muggle way.

"What are you making, Harry?"

"I'm turning that marmalade no ones eating into a tart he replied as he rolled out the crust.

"Why don't you use your magic?"

"Food tastes better handmade. Do you think I can go visit Stephen tomorrow?"

I don't know you'll have to ask your dad. And didn't you promise Clint you'd spar with him tomorrow?"

"No, that's Thursday."

They continued on in silence until Harry brought the tart out of the oven.

"Mum, do you want a slice?"

"Can I have it to go? I have to leave for a meeting in a minute."

Harry cut two slices from his orange marmalade tart and put them in tupperware with two forks.

"Here, there's one in there for Happy too." He said, handing the box over as she pressed a kiss to his temple. Harry cut himself a slice before pausing and lifting his head up.

"Hey, J"

"Yes, Master Harry?"

"Can you ask Dad and the others if they want me to bring them some?"

"No, Sir said they were not to be disturbed."

"Okay then, can you put Baby Driver on the big screen for me?"

"Of course, Master Harry."

Harry picked up his plate and a glass of milk and headed to the big couch where he usually played videogames with Clint and Natasha. He placed his stuff on the coffee table before throwing himself on the sofa.

"Play it, J," He says before cutting a giant piece off of his slice. 

"If I may, Master Harry, it's highly likely that you will choke on a mouthful that size."

"That sounds like a challenge, Jarvis," Harry said before he shoved the piece into his mouth and chugged milk. He sat back against the couch, grinning smugly at the ceiling, or, more specifically, the AI he knew was watching him. Suddenly, a grimace crossed his face. "Ughh, J, it made my mouth taste metallic-y. And turn down the volume please, I have a sudden headache." The volume instantly went down, Harry stood.

"There's aspirin in your father's alcohol cabinet." Harry started swaying as he took a few steps to get what he needed. Once he had two tablets in his hand he started towards the kitchen but stopped when the world spun and he realised he felt like he couldn't breathe. Not just felt, he couldn't breathe!

"Jarvis, I can't breat-" was all Harry got out before a tear escaped his eye and his world went black.

"Sir!" Jarvis's voice came into the room sharply.

"Not now, Jarvis," Tony replied, turning his attention back to Fury who had been talking before Jarvis's interruption.

"But, Sir,"

"I said, not now!"

"Tony, I thought it was okay for Jarvis to interrupt if there is an emergency. Is it an emergency, Jarvis?"

"Yes, Dr Banner, Master Harry began exhibiting symptoms of anaphylactic shock before collapsing in the kitchen." Tony was on his feet in a second and sprinting to the kitchen, closely followed by Bruce, Thor, the other Avengers, and Fury. When they reached the kitchen they scanned the room quickly before Tony spotted feet sticking out from behind the counter.

"Oh god, Harry!" He yelled before dashing over and falling to his knees next to the prone form of his son. Immediately he fumbled around for a pulse. "I can't find a pulse! Bruce, start compressions. J, where's the nearest EpiPen?!"

"The only EpiPen in the Tower is in the fifth-floor infirmary."

"I'll go get the EpiPen, you guys, keep my son alive!" Tony yelled as he ran for the elevator. 

Bruce performed CPR for the first couple of rounds before Steve took over for him.

"I'm going to get the defibrillator from the floor below, try to jumpstart his heart." He was almost at the door when Jarvis spoke up.

"Mr Odinson may be able to conduct his lightning to accomplish the same feat."

"You're right Jarvis," Bruce said, turning on his heel and shooting to Thor, "Can you send a small amount of electricity into Harry's body to get his heart started again?"

"I can do that, Friend Bruce," Thor replied, determination written on his face as he approached the still body. He held Mjlonir just above Harry's heart and sent a jolt of electricity through him just as Tony burst out of the elevator. Bruce took the EpiPen and infected it into Harry's thigh.

"Shock him again," he said, turning to Thor, who sent another course of lightning through Harry before stepping back. Bruce pressed his fingers to Harry's wrist and released a big breath. "He's back."

Suddenly, a figure in a black cloak appeared, their entire being shrouded in ink-like fog. The hood was lowered to reveal a woman. She had no obvious age, jet black hair, deathly pale skin, blood-red lips, and pools of onyx for eyes.

"Niesen min, why are you here?" Thor asked, his fingers white as he clenched Mjlonir, moving to stand in front of Harry as the other Avengers drew their weapons.

"Oh, min onkel, I am not here to claim anyone."

"Then why are you here? Who are you?" Fury said wondering if she could be recruited for anything.

"My name is Hela Lokidottir, Thor's niece. I am death. And as to why I'm here, you all have interrupted my conversation with Harry."

"What does  _ Death  _ want with my son?" Tony asked.

"Simply to let him know that I won't claim him until he wants me to."

"What does that mean?" Asked Clint, worried for his friend.

"It means...that Harry...is immortal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random Question:
> 
> Drarry (Bottom!Harry) or Harco (Top!Harry)
> 
> Leave your answer in the comments!
> 
> Ta for now Darlings!  
> LMS


End file.
